Haru Haru
by BluAyu
Summary: You never realized what you had until you lost it. Fight... Tezuka/Fuji, Tezuka/Ryoma, Momo/Ryoma


**Haru Haru**

**-BluAyu**

**A/N: It's been absolutely forever since I attempted a fanfiction but I HAD to with the song. It was getting to me too much! XD So...I'm going to link you to the version of Big Bang's 'Haru Haru' video because it makes soooo much more sense to listen to the song while reading this out. XD Damn song fics... The video makes sense and the lyrics somewhat to do.**

** readers, there's more text than…WAY more text lyrics so I'm keeping the lyrics even though we're not supposed to because it's a translation anyway and not the actual Korean. So yeah…_; PLUS the ficcie doesn't make SENSE without the lyrics and the link:**

Big Bang-Haru Haru .com/watch?v=gVMskoAtIzU

**Both version of that song work btw…enjoy!**

_"Mou...Saru..."_

_**Leave**_

_**Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you**_

_**I was so wrong, forgive me**_

_**Ah ah ah ah~**_

It had been forever since he had heard his cell phone's distinct chime... The one that was only meant for someone extremely special to him. It had been more than just a couple minutes, more than just a couple of hours, more than a couple days.... Weeks since the stone hearted former buchou of Seishun Gakuen's tennis team had called much less looked his way. He didn't show up after school to pick him up any longer and while Fuji claimed he was independent and didn't need to be treated like a girl-he felt like his happiness was very much so dependant on Kunimitsu Tezuka.

He walked down the street one afternoon, hoping maybe to run into Tezuka who might be running errands for his mother. He highly doubted it but it was worth a shot...

Fuji walked down the street deep in thought. He and Tezuka had been together since their high school graduation. He remembered being extremely depressed beforehand. He had been assuming that he would no longer see Tezuka after the graduated.

He remembered Eiji and Oishi working very hard to go to the same University together. Inui would regularly visit Kaidoh so there was no distance between them because their efforts were already natural... However, Fuji was going to an art school-despite him being a tensai and having his parents, his teachers, even universities insist that he attend top notch schools-he settled for the simplicity of an art school and was majoring in photography and his minor in fashion..

Tezuka however was going to Tokyo University and didn't even have to make an effort to exceed everyone's expectations and set goals for the kouhai whom admired him.

Fuji remembers having the scroll in his hand on graduation day and insisting to Tezuka that they exchange cell phone numbers..

"I hate cell phones..."responded Tezuka while taking out his rather simple DocoMo keitai...

Fuji smiled, "That's just like you..."

He watched Tezuka quickly place the number into Fuji's oppositely elaborate phone. The bells on the keychain chimed in the wind and sakura fell like snow under the cherry blossom tree above them... Everyone had gone home or had gone somewhere to celebrate.

Fuji didn't know if it were the wind being too strong or if were his own emotions but as soon as the phone was handed back to him his azure eyes betrayed him...and finally...tears escaped after holding back for so long. Months and months... He had been dreading this day. His days of secretly admiring Tezuka would be over.

Tezuka looked startled.

"Syusuke..." he murmured under his breath.

Fuji turned around facing the tree away from Tezuka.

"The wind is so strong. The sakura are falling like crazy," he responded trying to put on a noh-like smile despite his tears.

"Doushite...?" Tezuka questioned in flawless Japanese. Why? Why was he crying? Why were his feelings unexplained?

Fuji laughed shaking, "You're so brilliant Tezuka. I'm very happy for you. You're going to have such a good adult life."

"No Fuji. Don't even start saying things like that. What the hell is wrong?" Tezuka said stubbornly.

"Nothing. I just-"

"Stop."

Fuji felt his arm being yanked and he was whirled around. His sea blue eyes met Tezuka's framed brown ones. For once Tezuka Kunimitsu's eyes gleamed and his lips were trembling.

"Don't say a word," Tezuka commanded...and his lips met Fuji's. He shook not believing what was happening... His keitai strap jingled as his phone that had been grasped in his slim fingers and fallen into the sea of soft pink petals below his feet. And since then they had been trying to meet every time they could and it had been a routine that Fuji had always looked forward to everyday during his freshman year of college.

Fuji's lips parted back into the world that was now and he realized he was infront of the same tree that he had kissed Tezuka under during their graduation day just months before. School was being let out and he watched as a sea of school uniforms exited out of the metal gates. He somewhat missed being in that world. Now he was an adult. He couldn't be care free and silly any longer.

The tennis team of course was just starting to begin. The courts were currently empty all except two figures. Fuji's eyes widened..

_**My broken heart like a wave**_

_**My shaken heart like a wind**_

_**My heart vanished like smoke**_

_**It can't be removed like a tattoo**_

_**I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in**_

_**Only dusts are piled up in my mind**_

_**(say goodbye)**_

Tezuka was embracing a smaller figure. His eyes were closed and he looked passionate. Fuji couldn't believe what he saw and fell to his knees. Maybe he was going through a hard time and Tezuka wanted to comfort him but he knew...he just knew that it was wishful thinking.

Ryoma Echizen looked up at the taller male smiling. His lips formed the definite words of, "I love you." And Fuji broke. This was not possible. Why would Tezuka cheat on him? Why would Tezuka not give him a hint...

He could have died, his heart for sure died when he heard Tezuka nod and kiss him with the same lips that had once touched Fuji's. He managed to get back up on his feet feeling extremely sick. He couldn't watch any longer...

Not until he saw another figure exit out of the locker room looking almost as stunned as Fuji had at first. He noticed the male's violet orbs harden and his lips form into a frown. He looked pissed. More than pissed. Momoshiro Takeshi had always loved Ryoma. He never conveyed his feelings to him. Inui had even informed Fuji of that even recently that Momoshiro was gathering up the courage to finally confess but still hadn't.

The Tensai knew that Momoshiro was furious. To see someone else lay his hands on Ryoma was like a taboo in Momoshiro's eyes. He was extremely protective of Ryoma. Fuji wished he could be the same with Tezuka, however Fuji wasn't pissed, only weak and heartbroken...

_**Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you**_

_**But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought**_

_**You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"**_

_**I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless**_

Momoshiro slammed his fist into the club room's door emitting a loud crash of flesh against metal.

"Buchou.." he screamed his eyes looking furious.

"Momoshiro," Tezuka responded.

Fuji wanted to intervene knowing that there was a for sure fight about to begin but was rooted to the spot and out of sight. His eyes were fixed on the three of them.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" Momoshiro hissed making his way over to the newly formed couple.

Ryoma sighed, "Momo-senpai, just stop!"

"Echizen shut up and let me handle this," the Power Player responded.

"Leave it be. I've won," Tezuka said.

_**What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?**_

_**Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?**_

_**I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you**_

_**I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times**_

"Like HELL!" Momoshiro roared.

"Momo-senpai STOP!" Ryoma cried out as he broke free from Tezuka's grasp and tried to push Momoshiro away from Tezuka.

Tezuka grabbed Ryoma and pushed him aside.

"Ryoma, let me handle this," he said.

"Stop acting tough Buchou, you know how I felt!" hissed Momoshiro as he grabbed Tezuka by his shirt collar.

Tezuka mimicked the movement before punching Momoshiro harshly.

"Coward," the stern man spat-literally spitting at the ground near Momoshiro who was then bleeding.

"I never knew you to be a vulgar man," Momoshiro said.

It was a side of Tezuka that Fuji had never witnessed. And stupidly enough he wished that Tezuka would fight for him like that. He wished that Tezuka would protect him...be there for him... That wouldn't be...

"Echizen leave for now-keep the team occupied," Tezuka said.

"Yes Kunimitsu," replied Ryoma calmly before walking into the club room.

Momoshiro rose wiping the trail of blood from his lip looking disgusted, upset. He looked like a mix of unpleasant emotions on his face and Fuji was just then beginning to feel his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Tears brimmed his eyes but he was not able to make a sound..

Momoshiro jumped Tezuka and threw him to the ground making Fuji wince. Momoshiro was thrown off and kicked in the gut.

"Mother fu-" Momoshiro had a coughing fit.

"Leave Echizen to me, you have no place in this any longer. It's what you get for being careless," Tezuka said emotionlessly.

Momoshiro shook his head, "Tezuka what about-?"

"He's no longer important."

Fuji finally managed to swallow but it also lead to him letting out a sob. Momoshiro and Tezuka's eyes darted over to Fuji who wanted to, more than anything else right now; disappear.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka breathed out. His usual emotionless face looking shocked.

Fuji moved backwards and shook his head 'no' before turning on his heel the other way.

Momoshiro was beyond disgusted. Any respect he had for his former captain was gone.

"Fucking bastard," he hissed before walking away to gather his thoughts.

_**Don't look back and leave**_

_**Don't find me again and live (on)**_

_**Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories**_

_**I can bear it in some way**_

_**I can stand in some way**_

_**You should be happy if you are like this**_

_**I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**Oh girl I cry, cry**_

_**You're my all, say goodbye...**_

Fuji couldn't sleep that night. Those kisses…Ryoma looking so confident…the oath of 'I love you' haunted him endlessly. He tossed and turned unable to shake the feeling of misfortune and loss from his heart.

At the same time he wished to get stronger…he wanted to forget and move forward but knew he wouldn't be able to. He had admired Tezuka since before he could remember, probably somewhere around his first or second year of middle school. Either way, Fuji had always though of Tezuka fondly and couldn't just forget him or see him as a fling. He couldn't see him as a crush.

It was more than that. It was a true, deep, pure hearted love that he couldn't explain to anybody but himself and try to confess and show Tezuka those feelings.

_-_-_

Momoshiro wasn't a drinker. It was illegal and he thought people who did it were extremely dumb. He didn't get how it made people feel good. He didn't get how people could get so wasted as to violently be sick and not be able to move the next day. Momoshiro didn't understand even why now that he was doing so.

He was a senior in high school and it had some benefits like his. Normally he would refuse and miss out on going on group dates with some of his classmates. They could get into deep shit if he were caught.

He drank the cold strong liquor as if he had been drinking since middle school. Two girls were clinging onto him and were definitely much older. They were at some type of exclusive club where a rave was being held. His friends always had hook ups and fake IDs to let them enter such establishments. It also helped when you somewhat knew Atobe Keigo.

The lighting was fuzzy and he remembered his friends going home and he insisted on staying.

"Takeshi-kun, you're so funny!" one of the girls squealed, giggling behind one of her freshly manicured hands.

"Ah?' he answered smiling drowsily.

The bass was loud and was giving him a headache…

"Takeshi..." the other was a Ganguro who and scantily dressed. Her bleached blonde hair fell onto his shoulder and her golden contacts were entrancing and un-naturally familiar. He was attracted immediately and dismissed the other girl. He paid full attention to the Ganguro who smiled and him.

Her eyes were just like Ryoma's golden orbs and her liner gave her cat-like feature almost like the same boy. It was her eyes that he fell in love with in his drunken haze. Not her.

"I never got a name dear," he whispered huskily into her golden locks. Everything about her was fake. Her eyes, her nails, her hair, her skin, her brash accent…

"Riyuu," the Ganguro responded.

"Uwa, kawaii desu nee!" Momoshiro chanted in a sing-song voice as he tickled her.

"Iie!" she squealed.

"Riyuu-chan, Takeshi is hurt…" Momoshiro said stopping his sudden movements before frowning and laying his head onto the cold glowing table.

"Why?" Riyuu asked.

"I've fallen in love deeply but…I was rejected by seeing the person I like kiss another man."

"Sou desu ka?" Riyuu asked.

Momoshiro smiled and flashed a peace sign, "But it doesn't matter anymore because I have Riyuu-chan!"

He laughed loudly before slamming his drinking down and leading Riyuu to the crowd of people. He felt dizzier and dizzier. Glow sticks were moving so fast it made him sick and the flashing lights above him were like fireworks.

He was then being kissed by Riyuu and felt something being pushed into his mouth. Something that wasn't a tongue…

He didn't remember anything else after that.

_-_-_

"Let's go out," Tezuka said to Ryoma as he picked him up from school.

"Where?" the small prince had questioned.

"Somewhere."

Ryoma felt uneasy after the fight but he shook it off before heading to Tezuka's car and riding off into the evening traffic.

_-_-_-_

He woke up at a hotel. His head hurt horribly. He was half naked and confused.

"Fuck." Momoshiro hissed before falling out of the bed.

Everything hurt insanely. He barely remembered anything, just the Ganguro with golden eyes who happened to have the name Riyuu.

"Ugh..." he shuddered knowing what probably happened.

She even had almost the same name as Echizen's…

He felt his stomach twist and he made his way to the bathroom before violent getting sick. He would have laughed if he could. He was in one of the dumbass-ed situations that one of those idiots that he wanted to be the furthest thing like would be in every time they partied too hard.

He brushed his teeth with the toothpaste that was out on the counter with the disposable toothbrush and fixed himself up before noticing a small slip of Sanrio themed paper on the desk with scrawled out writing in blue glitter gel pen.

'**Thank you for the wonderful time.'**

After the message happened to be a cell phone number and an e-mail address.

Momoshiro felt sick again and decided to shower before heading out of the hotel hoping to leave whatever the hell happened in the past.

_-_-_-

Fuji sighed unable to concentrate. He couldn't sew to get his mind off of things. He decided to walk around and take some pictures with his camera, hoping that would cheer him up. He always had gotten praised for his skill at capturing moments that nobody had really taken notice of.

He walked around town and decided that he wanted to take pictures of a skyline. Tokyo had always been known for its brightly lit and beautiful cityscapes.

_-_-_-_

Ryoma was confused. They were in a parking garage at the top of an apartment complex.

"Let's go," Tezuka responded as he grasped Ryoma's small tennis calloused hands and pulled him out of the car and into the dark parking lot. They walked through the lot of cars and up some stairs…

_-_-_-_

Momoshiro needed to get his mind of Ryoma and last nights events. He was so pissed. He was appalled at himself for being so irresponsible.

He threw his can of Ponta onto the harsh concrete of the building's roof before kicking the fizzing can out of the way.

"FUCK!" he screamed. He punched at the wall before sinking down to the floor. It shouldn't matter… His feelings really shouldn't have mattered but they did. Momoshiro was selfish and wanted Ryoma to yes, be happy, but he happy with him. Not Tezuka. Not anyone else but him.

He wanted more than anything else to be the one and be the only one in Ryoma's eyes. He had been planning to confess for so long.

"I'm an idiot…"

The Power Player had waited far to long to express his feelings. He should have taken Eiji's advice and winged it. But he had told Eiji, "Ryoma and I aren't like you and Oishi."

Eiji had claimed that it wasn't that of course, but the fact that Momoshiro needed to quit wasting time and not have regrets.

Now, Momoshiro knew what he had meant. He had regrets. More than he had intended to if he included last night wish he wanted to wash away from his memory. He knew it wasn't his fully fault but…

"Where are we going, what are we doing?" echoed a cool voice from the stair case.

"It's a surprise, calm down," said another voice.

Both were familiar and Momoshiro tensed. They were the last thing he wanted to see. He had a horrible hang over from his drinking and probably being drugged.

He stood quickly and Ryoma and Tezuka appeared, hand and hand out of the dimly lit staircase.

"Momo-senpai," Ryoma uttered, his eyes widened confused. He looked up at Tezuka.

"This wasn't my intention," Tezuka quickly assured.

"Last time I checked I was here first," Momoshiro claimed.

"Last time I checked this was a public place," snapped Tezuka before leading Ryoma over to the other side of the roof. He held the boy in his arms.

Momoshiro felt his blood race… His fists were clenched.

'Don't have any regrets'

_**If we pass by each other on the street  
Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to  
If you keep thinking about our past memories  
I might go look for you secretly**_

Fuji felt a rush of cold night air move through his hair as he exited the staircase. He gazed at the night sky taking a picture before realizing that there was tension… And then the picture hit him like a kick in the stomach.

Momoshiro's eyes darted over to him.

Fuji moved to descend down the stairs but Momoshiro shook his head.

"Wait," he said.

Ryoma turned around only to have Momoshiro in front of him.

"Echizen…"

"Momo-senpai, just leave dammit! Please!" Echizen begged.

"Back off Momoshiro," Tezuka warned.

"YOU stay out of this," Momoshiro shot back.

Tezuka sighed, "Honestly…"

"You've done enough damage," Momoshiro interrupted again.

Fuji was stunned by Momoshiro's determination to keep Tezuka quiet. Not many could do so. Fuji could rarely even manage it. However, the fawn haired male knew that Momoshiro was determined because he loved Ryoma more than anything else. Right now, he was trying anything he could to gain his attention.

"Leave," hissed Echizen his hand moving to push the man in front of him out of his view. Momoshiro slapped his hand away and forced his thin arms down to his sides.

"Let-" Tezuka began.

"SHUT UP!" Momoshiro snapped before punching Tezuka.

"TEZUKA!" screamed Ryoma.

"Echizen listen to me, please," begged Momoshiro.

"No…"

"Echizen…no…please…"

"Stop it. Let me GO!" Ryoma pleaded trying to wring free.

Before Ryoma knew what was happening he was forcefully being kissed by Momoshiro. He felt the taller male's body press against his and hold him possessively against the edge of the building but assuring him that he wouldn't fall.

Ryoma bit him hard making Momoshiro yelp in pain and push away. He slapped him hard.

_**Always be happy with him, (so) I won't ever get a different mind  
Even smallest regret won't be left out ever  
Please live well as if I should feel jealous  
You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud  
Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened**_

"Echizen, you can hit me, shit, you could even throw me off of this damn roof and kill me, but my feelings would never ever change for you," Momoshiro smiled wryly. His palm clutched his reddened cheek.

Fuji wanted to cry. It was pitiful. Momoshiro was being denied and Tezuka was just then getting up. Momoshiro must have really punched him hard…

Tezuka just then noticed Fuji.

"Syusuke…"

Ryoma's golden eyes darted over to Tezuka and then to the slender figure on the other side of the building looking saddened… Why was Fuji Syusuke here? This was like fate almost.

"I'm sorry," Fuji mouthed silently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Fuji-senpai, shut up, you shouldn't apologize!" Momoshiro snapped before looking over at Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed.

"Syusuke, it wasn't supposed to be this way," he explained.

"Kunimitsu, no, I've heard enough. I can't. I won't. I don't want you be unhappy either. That's why I've decided that whatever makes you happy will also make me happy," Fuji said. He sobbed slightly before shaking his head. No. He couldn't break down. Not now. He would look like a selfish fool.

"Don't be stupid!" Momoshiro called out.

Ryoma blinked.

"Momo-senpai, like you can talk."

"I may be stupid but…Ryoma…I'm about to make up for that. I can't…no, I won't let you slip away from me again," Momoshiro said.

"Wha-?" Ryoma confused uttered.

Fuji was somewhat shocked but happy. Momoshiro had some guts to confess. Even though Tezuka and Ryoma were officially linked and bound to the hip. Fuji right then admired Momoshiro greatly.

"Ryoma, I'm only mad because seeing him kiss you-seeing him claims that he 'loves' you pisses me off. He doesn't know you like I do," explained Momoshiro.

Tezuka blinked and then his eyes darted over to Fuji silently asking him if this was a setup.

Fuji shook his head and looked away before walking away and down the stairs. He didn't want to be involved any longer…

_**Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and live (on)  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)  
Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye...**_

Tezuka looked back at Momoshiro and Ryoma and then at the empty stairwell. He thought for a moment and slipped away and raced down the stair case…

Ryoma looked away from Momoshiro.

"You know where his true feelings are," he pointed out to the golden eyed boy.

"I've loved him since that match; I was so determined to beat him. He was my goal. I wanted to confess before I left for the US Open. I wanted to wish him luck on leading you guys to the Nationals. Then I left for the US…everything went so wrong and I came back. I had to watch him play and win for Seigaku…" Ryoma said. A sad smile was on his face and he slid down the wall, his knees up to his chest like a defense wall.

"He wasn't worth that. I don't want to hurt but, to be honest; Tezuka-buchou has always loved Fuji-senpai. They've been obsessed with each other. They're so perfect it's not even funny. Everyone saw it coming," Momoshiro admitted.

Ryoma sighed, "I wanted to deny that. I wanted to win his heart. I didn't want Fuji-senpai to compare to me. I wanted to have Tezuka for myself. Maybe I'm a horribly selfish person but I wanted to follow my heart. I really did."

Momoshiro felt a huge pit in his stomach. He didn't know whether or not it was from his hang over or the disappointment from hearing those words from Ryoma.

"Ryoma..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry," Momoshiro said before standing up.

_**I **__**hope your heart feels relieved  
Please forget about me and live (on)  
Those tears will dry completely  
As time passes by  
It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all (mm)  
Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby  
I pray for you**_

Tezuka ran down the street as fast as could. He couldn't find him. Where the hell was Fuji?! He had to make things right. He had to admit he was wrong. He knew Ryoma had gotten the best of him. He had wanted to see if his love for Fuji was real and even when he had his little affair with Ryoma all he could think about was the smooth silky voice of the tensai, his tender touches, he soft skin, and his beautiful baby blue eyes that had entranced Tezuka every time Fuji was serious.

It began to rain and Tezuka was about to lose hope. He heard a shriek of careless drives getting caught in the rain and the loud shrill sound of sirens in the distance. Usually he would have ignored it but something felt wrong and Tezuka ran… The rain stung and he was hoping he was over reacting…

_-_-_-_-_

Momoshiro walked down the street feeling horribly defeated. Ryoma was right beside him. It was raining. There was no umbrella to shield them both from the rain and Ryoma was shivering like a baby cat. Momoshiro smiled and held him tightly as they walked.

"It'll keep you warm…I'll keep myself in check I promise," he assured as Ryoma looked up at him.

The tennis prince shrugged and continued to walk as the stronger male held him tightly.

"You're going to get sick," Ryoma pointed out.

Momoshiro shrugged much like Ryoma had earlier, "Already am."

Ryoma raised an eye brow, his eyes curiously gleaming as lights from various stores made them vibrant even in the dark.

"I went to a rave," Momoshiro explained shortly.

"You're not one to party Senpai…"

Momoshiro chuckled, "The time called for it."

"Idiot."

"I know," Momoshiro said.

"Why did you?"

"Ryoma Echizen, I'm in love and horribly heartbroken, what else am I supposed to do to numb myself?" Momoshiro asked. He felt pathetic but he didn't know how to answer the question any other way. He was being honest with himself.

"Get over me?' suggested Ryoma.

"Easier said than done."

"True," Ryoma admitted.

"Is it okay if I still love you?" Momoshiro questioned.

Ryoma couldn't help but smile and silently nod. Maybe he'd actually grow to love Momo-senpai too one day. For now, he would just let the idiot follow him around like a lost puppy until he lost his obsession. If not, Ryoma would consider his confession…

"I'm happy," Momoshiro said as they continued to walk down the street ignoring the chime of sirens in the background as they walked to the Echizen house hold…

_-_-_-_

_**Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and live (on)  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)  
**_

Tezuka saw a huge crowd of people. Yumiko and Yuuta were there and Yumiko was screaming so loud.

"Aniki….BAKA!" Yuuta cried. Beside him, was their visiting guest to the Fuji-house hold, Hajime Mizuki who was whispering comforting words into his ear.

"Yuuta-kun, he's okay, he's okay…"

Tezuka paled and he almost choked…

There was Fuji lying on the ground. There was blood… an insane amount pouring from the side of his head.

"Syusuke…god no…no!"

Tezuka pushed through the crowds of people who had gathered to witness the accident. The Police tried to stop him too, "Family members only!"

"I'm his lover!" he proclaimed. Yumiko and Yuuta also nodded saying he was too family.

They made way to the hospital… All four of them; Yumiko, Yuuta, Mizuki, and Tezuka himself…

While they made way to the emergency room, Tezuka for the first time in a very long time cried. Long and hard… He hated how there was witnesses but every time he looked a broke but still beautiful Fuji he broke down and regretted everything he had done.

If he hadn't left Fuji-if he would have ran after him a lot sooner-or even had stopped him none of this would have happened.

The group moved out of the ambulance and into the hospital where Fuji was still alive but in critical care. Tezuka was stuck, chained with the others in the waiting room as he insisted constantly for news. Nobody made conversation except Mizuki occasionally to Yuuta who was panicking.

The doctor finally came into the waiting room with news.

"Sensei..."

"He will be fine, he barely made it. I suggest we leave him here for a week or so for recovery, he's a very lucky man to have survived a car hitting him," the doctor replied.

"Oh thank god!" Yumiko cried.

Yuuta collapsed to his knees in relief and Mizuki smiled…

"He'll be good as new, memory and all," assured the Doctor.

They were allowed to visit Fuji who was still resting and unconscious. Tezuka sat beside him and moved his hands through the bandages and let his fingers run through his silky fawn brown hair. He kissed his injured forehead as Yumiko, Yuuta, and Mizuki decided to call it a night.

Tezuka insisted on staying and the siblings and Mizuki knew that Fuji would be in good hands while he was around.

Tezuka promised himself as soon as Fuji woke up and was alive and well he'd make everything up to him. He'd prove that he was loyal. He would support Fuji. He'd keep his promised and treat Fuji like he was his everything. Just like old times… Because Fuji was his everything-Tezuka just happened to be human like everyone else and made a horrible mistake.

Midnight drew nearer and nearer and Tezuka still insisted on staying.

He smiled, eternally grateful for Fuji Syusuke's health and his love…his forgiveness. He would prove that he would be able to be forgiven.

Tezuka leaned over Fuji and kissed his tender lips as the tensai slept peacefully, dreamlessly, unaware of his situation.

"Fuji Syusuke, I'll love you until my death… I love you no matter what, day after day. Please forgive me, you are my everything," he whispered before falling asleep in the chair beside Fuji's hospital bed.

_**Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye, bye  
Oh my love don't lie, lie  
You're my heart, say goodbye**_

_**Owari**_

Authors Notes:

Keitai: What cell phones are referred to in Japan…

Doushite: Why?

Kawaii desu nee: How cute!

Ganguro: Known as 'black faced girls' they bleach their hair, get insane tans, and basically try to look like Barbie. They're actually quiet cute in my opinion. XD yes, I'm weird.

Sensei: Can mean Teacher as well as Doctor..

Baka: idiot


End file.
